Raton de Biblioteca
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Un hilo rojo que conecta al jefe de la familia cavallone con una simple mujer, dos mundos diferentes que logran conectarse y sin importar lo difícil que sea, el jefe de la mafia seguirá su hilo rojo
1. Chapter 1

_No sé en realidad como llegue hasta aquí, solo sé que estaba siguiendo a una chica rubia que caminaba deprisa y se me perdió de la vista, nunca estuve en este lugar o en alguno parecido y eso que yo pago la mitad de él. Una biblioteca enorme e imponente, el olor a libro se siente en cada célula del cuerpo y un extraño presentimiento de que estoy atrapado entre la infinidad de libros ordenados en los estantes, mire por todos lados, me he perdido otra vez y ¡no tengo escapatoria!_

El rubio jefe de la mafia camino pasillo tras pasillo buscando dos cosas:

1-Una salida

2-La chica que perseguía rubia, vestida de blanco, presuntamente francesa

Algo que le había hecho costumbre al Cavallone era hablar con las mujeres, lo hacía demasiado bien quizás. Un jefe de la mafia atraía muchas mujeres en especial uno como el, bien pareció, seductor y sobre todo, un genio con las mujeres, no había ninguna mujer que no cayera en sus manos pero aun así él sabía escoger bien las mujeres, sólo aquellas que no dirían nada sobre aquel encuentro o al menos nadie le creería, nunca nada muy serio. Y ahora él Cavallone estaba atrapado en una biblioteca llena de libros antiguos, de repente divisó una chica con una camisa blanca y una falda oscura con el cabello en un bollo, piel pálida y tras sus gafas unos ojos verdosos, parecía una simple bibliotecaria acomodando algunos libros. Bruscamente la tomó de los hombros y ella le empujó con el ceño fruncido tratando de apartarle inútilmente.

-¡¿cómo salgo de aquí?!

-silencio en la biblioteca-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-necesito salir de aquí, tú no entiendes

-no, usted no entiende, silencio en la biblioteca

-creo que no me conoces-dijo con una sonrisa galante- necesito salir de aquí, pronto hermosa señorita

-silencio en la biblioteca-suspira molesta-sigue al final y dobla a la izquierda hasta el final del pasillo

-gracias

Iba a salir y chocó con el carrito de los libros que había arrastrado la mujer hasta el lugar, cayendo sobre él y botando los libros lo que generó un gran escándalo. La mujer le miró furiosa así que rápidamente se encogió y recogió los libró como pudo, él se encogió también para coger algunos libros, se acercó a un libro castaño y un leve roce hubo entre sus manos, sonrojando a la mujer que rápidamente se paró y se apartó

_Esta mujer..._

_Tiene algo especial, no sé qué es pero lo sentí al tocar su mano, un simple toque fue suficiente. La mire y ella enojada me echó de la biblioteca sin dejarme decirle nada. Me senté en las escaleras pensando en el roce de su mano, trate de hablar con Tsuna por teléfono pero estaba ocupado, mi hermano pequeño siempre está ocupado, hace poco que se volvió jefe, es normal que algo así sucediera. _

_Doy un suspiro largamente, Romario me mira desde lejos lo confundido que estoy. Volveré mañana ya que una mujer enojada es terrible, ya he tenido experiencias con otras mujeres, golpes, rasguños, incluso sillas me ha tocado enfrentar de una mujer enojada_.

Sin importar lo que los demás dijeran solo se fue de la reunión con algunas familias de la mafia directamente a cenar a la mansión Cavallone. Miró con tristeza la enorme mesa vacía donde comía solo, se lo había repetido mil veces, tenía que conseguir una esposa, una mujer fuerte para engendrar al próximo heredero de la familia Cavallone, una familia de las más importantes de Italia. Miró su plato de fina comida que en realidad no le llamaba la atención a pesar de su apariencia, hace varios años que no comía una comida hecha en casa y realmente lo deseaba. Nada le importaba en la mesa en ese momento así que montó su hermoso caballo blanco y para salir a un paseo seguido por sus subordinados hasta la mansión Vongola, entró tranquilo y saludo a todos como siempre para irse hasta la oficina del jefe donde se sentó tranquilamente esperando a que el terminara de hablar por teléfono algo nervioso.

-Dino-san ha pasado tiempo-dijo el castaño al levantarse

-bastante Tsuna ¿cómo va todo?

-difícil... pero vamos avanzando ¿cómo va todo para ti?

-algo extraño... dime hermanito ¿cómo se siente cuando tocas a Kyoko?

-¿c-cómo?-dijo sonrojado apoyándose en la silla

-me refiero-dijo algo avergonzado- cuando tocas la mano de Kyoko... ¿que sientes?

-pues... se siente muy bien, es como si solo Kyoko-chan y yo estuviéramos en el lugar... ella es el amor de mi vida-sonríe para sí mismo pero al mirar a el rubio dijo nervioso resbalando con la silla- ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso Dino-san?-dijo al levantarse del suelo

-bueno... conocí a una chica en una biblioteca

-¿Dino-san en una biblioteca?-dice riendo levemente

-fue un accidente, venía siguiendo a otra chica pero cuando entre tropecé con el carrito de libros y sin querer toque su mano… sentí eso mismo que dices... pero ella no es mi tipo, no es de las chicas que acostumbro salir

-si sentiste eso, deberías intentarlo Dino-san

-¿debería ir con ella?... parece muy estricta

-eso no lo has sentido antes ¿cierto?-el rubio asiente-entonces no pierdas la oportunidad

_Tsuna tiene razón, cuando mi madre seguía viva me decía cómo conoció a mi padre, ella era solo una panadera, me dijo que cuando toco a mi padre sintió que su estómago se revolvía y eran solo los dos aquella vez en el lugar, desde entonces se volvió la señora del jefe, lo mismo que sentí yo hace unas horas, esas cosas solo se sienten una vez en la vida y no puedo perder la oportunidad de seguir al amor de mi vida._

El rubio se miró al espejo al salir de la ducha al siguiente día, se golpeó levemente las mejillas con las palmas de las manos y se miró decidido, hablaría con ella sin importar el que. Primero se cambió de ropa, comió rápidamente su desayuno y se fue caminando hasta la biblioteca, entró nervioso y de nuevo el olor a libros golpeo su nariz pero esta vez era agradable el olor a papel antiguo y a tinta. Buscó por todos lados a la mujer y no la encontró, se acercó a otra chica que trabajaba ahí y la describió, una mujer de pelo oscuro en un bollo, con gafas y ojos verde claro, le mostró la tarjeta de identificación de la chica y era ella.

Sarafina B. Dalbello

Por unos euros la chica le dio una lista de libros que la chica estaba leyendo ya que era lo único que sabía de esta, se puso a buscar algunos, el que más le intrigó fue un libro de amor muy antiguo, así que dejó los demás de lado y se fue con él, mañana volvería a leer ahí para buscarla. Pero cuando salió tranquilo de la biblioteca chocó con una chica, cayendo al suelo junto con ella, se levantó rápido para ayudarle caballerosamente a levantarse pero ella miró con curiosidad el libro que estaba en el suelo

-ese es el libro que iba a llevar-musito

-ah...-le mira los ojos-¡la chica estricta!-dijo emocionado

-no se puede gritar en la biblioteca-dijo molesta

-oh... perdona-dijo entregándole el libro- podemos tener una cita así yo puedo verlo otro día pero por ahora ¿un café?

-no-dijo devolviéndole el libro- tú lo has tomado antes

-un café no hace daño-sonríe-vamos, no hay problema

-tú no eres de los que leen libros ¿porque lo intentas? deberías ir a un bar, ahí te irá mejor que aquí

-oye puedo intentarlo, al menos dime tu nombre, hermosa señorita

-Sarafina

-¿y trabajas mañana?

-trabajo aquí medio tiempo

-¿entonces... mañana?

-tengo turno de tarde, si gritas nuevamente te echaré de aquí y no podrás volver

-volveré mañana entonces, Sarafina...ah por cierto, me llamo Dino

-adiós...-dijo con un suspiro

La chica se fue rápidamente con el libro en las manos que era exactamente lo que fue a buscar, ahora venía con un sombrero escondiendo su cabello, por eso no la reconoció en ese momento, solo dos mechas escapando a cada lado y su flequillo. La miro bajar corriendo las escaleras con el libro presionado en su pecho, luego el bajó por las escaleras rodando por ellas. Pero escucho la risa de la chica al alejarse del lugar y eso hizo que la caída valiera la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos capuccinos iban en la mano del rubio que con paso tranquilo iba hasta la biblioteca vigilado por sus ayudantes para que no los botara al suelo, uno para él y uno para ella. Llovía levemente sobre la ciudad y haciendo todo resbaladizo a pesar de que era otoño, dio un largo suspiro al entrar y con sumo cuidado puso uno de los cafés en el escritorio de la chica lo que hizo desviar la mirada de la mujer hacia el objeto y al mensajero de éste, lo miró extrañada y dudosa a lo que él simplemente sonrió

-gracias-musitó suavemente

-es un placer... al menos puedo quedarme aquí hasta el fin de tu turno ¿no?

-¿para qué?... hoy no vendrán chicas universitarias ni nada de eso, está vacío por la lluvia

-no me importa ¿aun así puedo quedarme?

-es una biblioteca pública, puedes quedarte si lo quieres-dijo volviendo a ver la computadora

-es muy imponente para ser publica

-es que una familia la paga-suspira

-¿no te gustan las familias de la mafia?

-no-suspira- en todo caso ¿para qué viniste?

-a verte

-¿que tengo yo?-volvió a mirarle dudosa

-no lo sé, eso es lo que vengo a averiguar

-idiota, vi como seguías a Corinne, siempre viene aquí a buscar libros de arte... la detesto, su padre es jefe de una mafia y es muy vanidosa

-¿por qué?

-ve a leer-dijo tomando un poco de café antes de volver a la pantalla- gracias... es mi favorito

-no hay problema- mira el asiento de al lado- puedo sentarme ahí… quiero escuchar más

-si te gusta Corinne, ve a la universidad de aquí cerca

-¿vas a la universidad?

-sí-dijo molesta

-¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-de acuerdo... solo-suspira-déjame en paz mientras escribo los libros que llegaron

Comienzan a pasar las horas, el tomo un libro cualquiera y lo ojeo preguntando algunas cosas que no entendía mientras que ella respondía sería. Con esto pudo ver algunos rasgos de ella y algunos tics que tenía, por ejemplo cuando algo le parecía complicado se mordía levemente el labio inferior también así como jugaba con sus dedos en la mesa cuando leía algo muy largo y como relamía su labio al tomar un sorbo de café.

_Aunque este lugar sea un poco aterrador ella lo hace agradable, me siento realmente tranquilo aquí a pesar de lo escéptica que parezca… aun así sus ojos se ven calmados aunque no se volteó para verme, puedo verlo en el reflejo de la pantalla y ella a mi también._

_A pesar de que ponemos mucho dinero en esta biblioteca aun así no se ve arreglada, se ve bastante gastada y pareciera que está un poco abandonada, nuestro dinero está siendo filtrado por alguien._

-¿porque tiene cosas viejas a pesar de que una familia pone dinero?

-por qué alguien no ocupa el dinero en lo que debería, el administrador... bueno se lleva el dinero-le mira- debe tener un trato con el jefe de esa familia

-¿cómo lo sabes?... quizás es un buen chico

-nadie de la mafia es bueno-dijo molesta

-de acuerdo-dijo con una gotita en la sien-... ¿qué significa la "B" en tu nombre?-dijo apuntando en su tarjeta de identificación colgando de su chaqueta

-Belladona

-¿Belladona? ¿Qué es eso?

-es una planta… y un mito, ve a buscarlo en un libro Dino

-en un libro... de acuerdo

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y el chico no aparecía así que la mujer de mala gana se levantó para buscarle por los extensos pasillos de la biblioteca. Lo encontró en un pasillo con un montón de libros encima, apenas se podían ver sus brazos bajo todos ellos, ella comenzó a sacar los libros de encima de él hasta que finalmente pudo ver su rostro

-he muerto y un ángel vino a saludarme

-cállate Dino-dijo molesta-has votado todos los libros de mitología-suspira- tendré que acomodarlos

-deja que yo lo haga, Sarafina

-no, es mi trabajo-dijo acomodando algunos libros

-¿estudias y trabajas?

-así es

-¿y que estudias, Sarafina?

-conservación y restauración de bienes culturales, es impresionante lo que hicieron para que nosotros los veamos ¿y tú que haces?

-¿yo?-ríe levemente-administrar pequeñas empresas, mis padres me dejaron una herencia es solo por diversión

-¿ósea que eres rico?

-se podría decir que si

-¿y qué haces aquí?... en una biblioteca con una chica de trabajo de medio tiempo, tratando de pagar su universidad mientras podrías estar con una modelo internacional tomando martinis y comiendo comida francesa

-porque creo que eres el amor de mi vida-sonríe emocionado

-¿c-cómo dices?-preguntó perpleja

-eso mismo, como en los libros románticos, dos personas destinadas a estar unidas el resto de la vida... como el que tomaste ayer

-estás loco

-¿no crees en eso?... el hablo de esto... espera aquí, solo déjame buscar un libro

-claro que tengo que esperar aquí, tiraste todos los libros-suspira

_Solo hay un libro que puede convencerla ese que una vez me enseñó Smokin Bomb que era muy fascinante sobre las leyendas japonesas, así que lo buscaré en las cosas de Japón. Sé que debe haber uno por aquí, hay tantos libros gastados debido a lo enorme que es la biblioteca, ella me mira al final del pasillo curiosa por saber que tomaría_

_¡Lo encontré!..._

_Esta gastado y en japonés, pero aun puedo leerlo_

-el hilo rojo del destino

-¿hilo rojo?

-un hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancia, el hilo puede estirarse y contraerse pero jamás se romperá

-podrías...leérmelo-dice algo sonrojada

-¡claro!... mi Belladona

-¡n-no me digas asi!-bramo molesta

Volvieron a la entrada a su puesto en la recepción, ella le preparo café en una vieja cafetera y a pesar de que no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de café, tenía un leve toque de canela que lo hacía saber muy bien, ella le sirvió en su taza blanca con el dibujo de un oso muy tierna que él miraba maravillado mientras ella tomó en una simple taza de color negro que atrapaba en sus manos

-quizás no es el café que estás acostumbrado

- tranquila esta delicioso, me ha gustado

-léelo... por favor-

-claro, Belladona..."hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer a su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado a su meñique y lo llevará ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y dijo: aquí termina tu hilo, pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor fuera que desposara a la hija de un general poderoso. Aceptó y llego el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente... al levantarse, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente"- dijo antes de cerrar el libro

-¿era la niña?... ¿el bebé?

-así es

-entonces quizás no soy la chica que dices, que supuesta mente soy el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo -dijo levantando el meñique

-pero yo lo sé-dijo tomando su meñique con el suyo-tu eres mi final del hilo

-cállate Dino-dijo la chica riendo separándose de él

-vamos, nunca te ha llamado la aventura, diciendo, este tren debo tomar y aunque quizás sea más arriesgado sé que será el mejor

-no, solo me he concentrado en estudiar, nunca he hecho algo loco, como agarrar mi mochila y salir de viaje

-entiendo

-¿haz visitado otros países?

-sí, Japón, la mayoría de Europa, Estados Unidos, un poco el Caribe pero me gusta por lejos Italia

-debe ser emocionante

-¿cuántos años tienes, Sarafina?

-tengo 25

-oh, sólo uno más que Tsuna, eres bastante joven, yo tengo 30

-¡¿30?!

-oye, no se puede gritar en la biblioteca-dijo con una risita

-e-es que no pareces adulto-dijo riendo

-¿te estas riendo de mí?- sonríe- eres una mujer malvada

-vamos-dijo contenta antes de tomar un sorbo de café

-¿estamos solos?

-creo que sí, no se ve nadie

-¡entonces enloquezcamos!-dijo divertido

-¿c-cómo?

-vamos a pedir mucha comida y a escuchar buena música

-no oye... si llega alguien…

-cerremos, digamos que hay una mínima gotera fácilmente reparable pero que ya no podemos abrir, no habrá problema

-no, Dino no puedo

-bueno, tú espera aquí ¡iré por comida!

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el ya había rodado nuevamente por las escaleras mojadas, la chica solo río al verlo alejarse rápidamente por las calles. Mientras ella siguió guardando las cosas que tenía y el rubio corría por las calles mojadas. La mujer se encargó de encender la vieja chimenea para calentar al rubio que llegó todo mojado con unas bolsas llena de comida chatarra, se sentaron frente al fuego en el viejo suelo de madera, secando la chaqueta del rubio en una silla

-¿nunca comiste hamburguesa?-dijo antes de darle una mordida a la suya

-creo que es la primera vez que recuerdo-dijo mordiendo levemente- es rica... aunque muchos libros dicen que no deberíamos comerlo

-¡eres un ratón de biblioteca!... lo sabía se nota demasiado

-me gusta este trabajo y me gusta leer, no tiene nada de malo

-por eso no comes hamburguesas, apuesto a que tampoco has ido a una fiesta

-¿una fiesta?... una reunión social solo por diversión... jamás

-te llevare a una, una de verdad divertida... ¿has estado con un chico alguna vez?

-no soy una ermitaña... pero no hace algunos... meses-dijo sonrojada

-necesitas una fiesta

-ahora no, estoy en temporada de exámenes, no puedo salir mucho

-bueno, cuando sea navidad, ahí iremos a fiestas y comeremos buena comida

-no tengo dinero para eso-ríe levemente

-vamos, yo me encargare de todo

-claro que no-dijo molesta- no soy de las chicas de fiesta... no soy en especial bonita, ni muy delgada ni nada de eso

-vamos eres muy linda y que importa lo demás, solo quiero que seas feliz

-deja de comportarte como idiota

-es que cuando... estoy lejos de mis ayudantes, me vuelvo un torpe y bueno para nada

-entonces ¿eres frío y calculador?

-si la situación lo necesita

-creo que escondes algo

-debes conocerme más para averiguarlo... por cierto, nunca supe que era una Belladona

-por Belona una diosa romana, era la diosa de la guerra... mi padre hablaba mucho de ella a mi madre y mi ella decía que era por una hechicera celta que era tan peligrosa que nadie podía mirarla a los ojos, al igual que yo ellos estudiaban lo que el pasado nos dejó-dijo con la voz quebrada

-oye...Sarafina ¿estás bien?

-si-se limpia los ojos rápidamente-es que... nunca hablo de esto con nadie, de hecho es primera vez que lo comento

-bueno...comentaré algo preciado contigo, ya que tú lo has hecho... mi madre me contó esto, cuando tocas a alguien y sientes como si fueran solo los dos, entonces no la dejes ir porque es el amor de tu vida... mi mamá era panadera, mi padre fue a comprarle unas galletas que le encantaban y cuando se tocaron al entregárselas, se enamoraron, aunque fue difícil debido a que no eran iguales, luchó mucho mi padre por ella y lo logró, siempre veías una sonrisa en su rostro... y sé que no se equivocó, cuando me dijo eso...¿también lo sentiste?

-Dino...-sonríe y asiente- pero no ahora no puedo

-oye, tenemos tiempo, vamos tranquilo... lo primero que haremos es que termines tu año muy bien ¿de acuerdo?

-eres un idiota


	3. Chapter 3

El rubio Cavallone esperaba en la entrada de una solemne universidad, hacía frío y lloviznaba levemente, tembló un poco ante una brisa fría que entro por su cuello. Había pasado un meses desde que se conocieron y la rutina se había vuelto parte de ellos, siempre él iba a verla a la biblioteca llevando un café junto con dulce o algo para ella, leían juntos y luego la dejaba en la parada de autobús junto con un cálido beso en la mejilla, así diariamente hasta que finalmente llegó el final de su semestre. Miró su reloj, aún faltaban dos minutos para que saliera, era su último examen y aprobará para salir pronto de vacaciones. Muchas chicas miraban al rubio con interés pero él no hizo caso, por primera vez no quería mirar a nadie, no sentía atracción ni interés por las demás mujeres que estaban a su alrededor. Finalmente la vio salir con la cara totalmente enrojecida, con un viejo abrigo rojizo un poco desgastado y unos pantalones negros, con su típico bollo en el cabello, se acercó al rubio el cual tomó su mano fría y le besó suavemente

-¡Belladona! ¿Cómo ha ido?

-bueno...-dijo algo dudosa- lo que pasa es que... ¡ha ido genial!-dijo emocionada-¡he aprobado todo!

-me alegro... nos hemos esforzado tanto para que lo hicieras-dijo tomándola de los hombros

-¿nosotros?-dijo riendo

-bueno yo solo traigo un buen café, té apoyo ¿no? -dijo revolviéndose el cabello-estás muy helada mi Belladona

Toco su rostro enrojecida por el frío para calentarla con sus manos un momento para luego tomar su bufanda y ponerlo alrededor del cuello de la ojiverde. La llevó hasta una pista de patinaje donde con cuidado le ayudó a ponerse los patines, él se sorprendió al ver que la mujer a pesar de su seria cara se pasaba cayendo con la cara enojada por la frustración, la chica era tan torpe como él, se sorprendió de que aquella mujer que parecía tan sabia y seria podía ser tan torpe como él agarró su mano sonrojándose pero a pesar de que le trato de ayudar como equilibrio esto no hizo que cesaran las caídas.

-eres muy torpe-dijo el riendo

-eres idiota-dijo al chica frustrada

-vamos, no siempre se es bueno en todo-dijo ayudándola a levantarse-te lo dice alguien que es muy torpe

-no es justo, esto debería ser sólo ciencia ¡lo leí en un libro una vez!

-mi ratona de biblioteca, no todo es libros a veces tenemos que tener practica

-me gusta la biblioteca ¡no tiene nada de malo!

-vamos no siempre puedes estar ahí, vamos a vivir el mundo ahora que puedes

Luego de que la mujer finalmente aceptara el hecho de que no era buena patinando la llevó a tomar un café a una lujosa cafetería, la chica se sentía un poco incomoda con todo la opulencia del lugar y las personas que se encontraban en el, así que ella le invitó a el supermercado para preparar una cena y luego a su casa. El rubio miraba curioso el pequeño supermercado al que lo había llevado, él nunca hacía compras así, muy rara vez iba de comprar y no era a un lugar como ese, mirando asombrado como la mujer le guiaba y él le llevaba las compras como si fueran una pareja.

Luego de comprar lo necesario, la mujer le llevó a el viejo edificio donde vivía, pero a pesar de estar viejo y dañado por los años tenía una vista maravillosa del valle lleno de plantaciones empezando a crecer, dentro del pequeño apartamento no tenía muchas cosas, excepto por el cerro de libros que tenía amontonados por todos lados llenos de etiquetas y cosas por el estilo, algunos dibujos pegados en la pared pero solo uno con cuadro que era un paisaje otoñal con árboles de color blanquecino con hojas amarillentas y naranjas extendiéndose por el campo.

-es un bonito cuadro, me ha fascinado

-ah ¿en serio?-dijo con una risita-...mira la firma abajo

Él se acercó y sonrió al ver el nombre de la chica estaba escrito con la fecha hace dos años, un hermosos cuadro, podía hacerte sentir hasta la brisa otoñal, ella comenzó a preparar una pizza mientras él cortaba el queso lo más delgado que podía, torpemente.

_Me voltee a mirar un segundo y se veía hermosa, como esforzada trataba de amasar suavemente la masa blanquecina entre sus finos dedos, primera mujer que veo trabajando de esta manera, cocinando para mí porque quiere hacerlo, porque quiere darme algo de hecho por ella. Ella desvía la mirada y sonríe alegremente mientras en su nariz tiene un poco de harina y en la mejilla un poco de salsa_

_¿Cómo es que una chica que jamás se maquilla, descuidada y natural puede ser tan hermosa?_

El rubio se detuvo y se acercó a la mujer tomando su rostro, iba a besarla estaba decidido a acercarse a ella y besarla pero algo le detuvo de golpe, literalmente. El puño de la chica fue directo a su rostro, a pesar de que no fue doloroso, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tocarle de esa manera, a darle un golpe en el rostro solo por intentar besarle

-no te pases de listo

-perdona...me comporte como un idiota-dijo apenado

-bastante-suspira- olvídalo

-oye perdóname... de verdad... de verdad tu

-me vas a decir... es primera vez que siento esto por alguien, lo prometo, en serio... eres la única para mí...y luego yo te veré con una modelo o mucho peor... con una amiga o algo así

-¿desconfías de mí?-pregunto algo asombrado

-¡claro que sí!

-tratare de ganarme tu confianza lo prometo... Belladona

Ella terminó de cocinar y metió todo al horno, se sentó en el suelo de la pequeña sala leyendo, mientras el observaba intrigado como ella trataba de evitarla. Luego comieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro para luego mirar al suelo, cuando terminaron de comer se quedaron en silencio observándose a los ojos detenidamente

-Dino yo...

-esta pizza sabe a hogar, nunca probé algo tan delicioso-dijo emocionado antes de comer otro trozo-ansiaba comer algo tan hogareño

-Dino...

-tranquila-sonríe-es normal, bueno… somos adultos, conozco a alguien que no confía en nadie mayor a él, aunque finalmente lo convencí... sé que puedo convencerte

-Dino no confió en nadie porque la mafia mató a mis padres-dijo con velocidad

-¿c-cómo?...-dijo algo perplejo

-exacto... no confió en nadie desde que la mafia mató a mis padres frente a mí… un jefe le pidió a mi padre la reconstrucción de un cuadro, la dama que lloraba... esa dama, no le gustó al jefe... entonces -se cubre los ojos- ¡los mató frente a mí!

-Belladona...

-y me dijo... ahora que no tienes barreras puedes desarrollarte y unirte a nosotros...

-¿barreras?

-mis padres... bueno... yo

-no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres

-¡tengo que hacerlo!... las llamas que ocupa la mafia... llamas de colores... tengo una...es aterrador, en una llama anaranjada... es espeluznante, mucha gente me ha ofrecido ser de la mafia y realmente me aterra la llama naranja

Ella se asustó, ante su historia y la reacción que podría tener el rubio, solo se levantó y corrió hasta la habitación, el espero un poco para luego seguirle con un rápido y sutil movimiento abrió la puerta a pesar de el pestillo. Dentro de la habitación solo había una cama y aparte de eso cerca de la pared torres de libros. Se acercó a ella, que permanecía abrazándose a sí misma con la respiración agitada y nerviosa, le llamó y con su anillo encendió su llama anaranjada mostrándole con una sonrisa.

-esto es normal... es hermoso y la llama del cielo estas escondiendo tu personalidad, por qué la llama del cielo le pertenece a aquellos que entienden y aceptan a todos... y tú estás fingiendo, la mayoría que poseen esta llama son amables y considerados

-es cierto-suspira- si confió en ti Dino -sonríe levemente

- sabía que no podías ser así solamente... lamento lo de tus padres, para que sepas los míos también murieron... pero sé que siempre están conmigo-la rodea con los brazos-nuestros seres queridos siempre estas con nosotras

Solo la abrazo para confrontarla pero ella se alzó para darle un cálido y sencillo beso, así comenzaron una amistad más sincera... bueno... al menos de parte de ella, sabía que no le perdonaría por ser jefe de la mafia pero debía decirlo en algún momento.

Cuando ella volvió a clases en septiembre ya se habían vuelto muy unidos, estaba pensando pedirle que fuera su novia oficial y eso significaba decirle sobre la mafia, lo pensaba seriamente, consultando con todos sus cercanos que debía hacer pero era necesario decirlo

_Todo va tan perfecto que me duele arruinarlo ¡pero debo decírselo!... sólo pueden ocurrir dos cosas si le digo que soy de la mafia:_

_1-puede enojarse un poco y luego perdonarme_

_2-puede mandarme al diablo y odiarme el resto de la vida, entonces mi familia se irá a la ruina y moriré solo_

_Si seguramente ocurrirá lo segundo y seguramente lo mataría, después de todo tenía una llama también le sería fácil abrir cualquier caja y matarme con una arma, incluso con Enzo... ¡pero debo pensar positivo! solo debo decirle... ¡soy el jefe de la familia Cavallone!... ¡y debo estar orgulloso de eso!_

El rubio iba nervioso se notaba en su rostro, la mujer le esperaba en un parque pequeño en una banca, antes de llegar a ella compró un ramo de flores que era de perfecta rosas rojas. Nervioso la divisó de lejos y se detuvo un momento para verla con la bufanda que le dio el día que salió de clases, observando a la frágil y sencilla mujer. Le iba a dar el mundo y más si ella aceptaba ser su novia

Se acercó a ella más nervioso y la mujer se levantó para saludar animada con una enorme sonrisa pero al levantarse él le hizo chocar con las flores y muy efusivamente le dijo

-¡soy jefe de la familia Cavallone!

La chica le miró extrañada y luego de procesar todas las cosas la mujer le dio una bofetada con lágrimas en los ojos. Trato de seguirle mientras escapaba con todas las fuerzas que su piernas podían pero el rubio tropezó cayendo sobre las flores aplastándolas completamente y a pesar de lo feas que estaban las flores siguió aferrándose a ellas, la siguió hasta su departamento golpeando incesantemente la puerta, pero no respondería así que se sentó fuera de la puerta apoyado en ella

-sé que estas enojada pero...

-¡eres un completo idiota!

La chica lanzó un libro a la puerta haciendo un fuerte y estruendoso sonido, la mujer se sentó en el suelo también apoyada en la puerta chocando levemente. Estaban ambos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, ella mirando el cielo dejando caer sus lágrimas, él mirando las flores arruinadas, igual como se había arruinado todo desde el principio debió haberle dicho...

-no quiero que te hagas daño-dijo él con tono triste

-que te importa... a ustedes les gusta ver a la gente sufrir

-no es como tú crees, nosotros y la familia Vongola somos buenas familias, cuidamos a los ciudadanos... protejo esta ciudad

-¿cómo Batman o algo así?... no me hagas reír

-enserio... puedo probarlo

-¡entonces por qué murieron mis padres!

-eso fue antes de que yo fuera jefe, sinceramente trato de cambiar el orden de las cosas, quiero que la gente sea feliz y esté bien... sé que eres la mujer al final de mi hilo rojo, así que no me detendré hasta que te cases conmigo-sonríe tristemente- no te dejare ir, Belladona

-no me casare contigo, eres un mafioso, solo matas gente, eres un asesino

-no soy un asesino, salvo personas... no quería decirte esto, hace semanas que intentan atacarte, atacar este lugar en general, hemos mantenido toda la ciudad a salvo

-no me cubras a mi...no quiero verte

-me iré entonces...volveré cuando pueda, ahora tengo una misión pero Romario te protegerá ¿de acuerdo?

-¿quién es Romario?

-es mi subordinado más fiel, le confiaría la vida a él, por eso sé que cuidara bien de ti mientras arreglar unos asuntos

-iras a matar personas

-no mataré a nadie, no dejare que nadie salga herido- suspira y choca su cabeza con la puerta- cuídate mucho mi Belladona, prometo volver a salvo... te amo ratoncita de biblioteca


	4. Chapter 4

-buenos días señorita-saludó amablemente el subordinado de la familia cavallone

-hola Romario-suspiro -¿aun no llega?... han pasado casi 3 meses, viene la navidad-se ajusta la bufanda- y aun no llega ese idiota

-¿preocupada por el, señorita?

-claro que no-gruñó - no me meto con mafiosos-suspiro molesta

-el jefe llegará esta tarde y vendrá directamente a verle

-no puede venir a verme, tengo mucho trabajo...además no quiere verle

-él le envió esto-dijo dándole un sobre de papel- espero que pueda verlo antes de botarlo a la basura como las antiguas cartas

-Romario...-suspira-solo porque me traes el café que me gusta...-se sienta en la escalera a la salida del edificio

Dentro del sobre había una pequeña hoja de arce mirándolo inquisitivamente, la chica tomó un trozo de papel gastado y comenzó a leerlo

"esta pequeña hoja de arce, en japón significa amor, estoy en japón ahora pero volveré hoy, osea el día que te den la carta, se que estas molesta y todo... pero dije que no me rendiría y no lo haré... se que en el fondo también sabes que tu y yo estamos destinados... con amor, Dino"

-¿señorita se encuentra bien?

-ah... si-guarda la carta y la hoja-nos vemos luego Romario-dijo al chica antes de irse del lugar

_Venir a japón por pedido de Tsuna, es realmente tedioso pero no podía decirle que no, Kyoya es incontrolable, bueno hasta que pude hablar con él, ahora anda más tranquilo, es una nube idiota. Tengo cosas mas importante de que ocuparme, justo cuando todo estaba mal, tengo que venir con Kyoya a ver que no se comporte como un niño, bueno... hora de solucionar todo, esta chica es totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, no puedo llegar con joyas y cosas así, no se sentirá halagada por eso pensara que la trato de comprar...será mejor que vaya yo mismo e intenté hablar con ella_

Entró a la enorme biblioteca a buscarla pero no se encontraba por ningun lado, llamo a Romario pero ella no había llegado aún a casa, busco en todos los lados que usualmente salía, luego mandó a todos sus subordinados disponibles para buscar a la chica y finalmente, luego de una búsqueda incesante, lo entendió... al detenerse en la entrada de la biblioteca escondida en la entrada bajo un tapete la carta mojada y aplastada, la habían secuestrado

Era evidente, la buscaban de pequeña y ahora que estaba con el jefe de la familia Cavallone, se volvía había vuelto mucho más valiosa, sin pensar fue tras ella. Uno de sus subordinados la vio siendo cargada hasta el barrio industrial, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar señalado, entró y la vio al final del almacén, golpeada y sangrando. Enfurecido atacó a todos, entrando tras de él varios de sus subordinados pero aun así terminó cortado y herido, la impotencia le había evitado pensar claramente como para evitar golpes sencillos, se dirigió directamente a ella donde la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó directamente al hospital.

Paso un dia hasta que ella despertara, hematomas, quebraduras de hueso y cortes de arma blanca era parte del repertorio de heridas que tenía la chica pero finalmente estaba bien, él también tenía varios parches pero ya se encontraba mejor luego de una larga noche en el hospital durmiendo en un sofá junto a ella, la observó hasta que se despertó y cuando ella iba a decir algo el le interrumpió

-me iré de tu vida... para que no te ataquen

-no... dime que sucedió

-te secuestraron, justo cuando llegue pidieron un rescate millonario a la familia Cavallone, pero acabamos con todos-suspira-no volverá a fastidiarte, nadie nunca mas lo hará, no tendrás contacto conmigo

-Dino... ¿fuiste a salvarme?

-claro que si, eres mi hilo rojo... pero es mejor estirarlo, quizás tu otro meñique tiene otro hilo rojo que quizás te cuide porque yo fui un idiota y te puse en peligro

-Dino basta

-no, Belladona... si no puedo protegerte será mejor que te deje

-¡escúchame!-bramo molesta

-lo lamento-se levanta y le sacude el cabello- ya te compre algo de navidad- le deja una cajita en las manos-cuidate mucho...Belladonna

Le besó la frente y se fue, no podía hacer nada,no podía moverse ni seguirlo, él tampoco escucho ninguno de sus llamados que fuertemente hizo, los pasos más difíciles que le tocó dar fue salir de ese hospital, escuchar sus llamados fue el sonido más desesperante de su vida, su corazón se apretó y no recuerda como llego a casa. Las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensó y sinceramente, el fin de la era Cavallone no era el peor de todo, un corazón roto era su sentencia de muerte.

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo, miro por la ventana la fría lluvia en su pequeño departamento, observo la calle y vio un lujoso auto, se levantó de golpe, pensando que era el rubio, pero se sorprendió al ver una cabeza de cabello castaño, cerró rápidamente la cortina asustada, pasaron los minutos y se escuchó el suave golpeteo de la puerta, se acercó, dudo un poco pero finalmente abrió para ver una sonriente cara amigable y detrás de él un peliplata con cara seria y ojiverde le permitió entrar pero solo el castaño entró, sentándose en una silla de su pequeño comedor, la chica le sirvió té y el sonrió agradecido

-¿quien es?...obviamente, es de la mafia, aunque no lo parezca

-Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Tsuna... -dijo meditando un poco- el amigo de Dino... el Vongola...Vongola Decimo

-exactamente Sarafina-san, bueno... Dino-san no sabe que estoy aquí en realidad, vengo como amigo y como el hermano menor de Dino-san para decirte que el te necesita, lleva semanas horriblemente triste, el siempre habla de ti... y se que el se alejo luego del atentado en tu contra... lo hizo para protegerte, de hecho -se acerca a la ventana- no haz tenido la sensación de que te siguen

-un poco... Vongola Decimo... pero Dino me dijo que me alejara... yo realmente, al ver lo que hace la familia Vongola y Cavallone, me sorprendí mucho asi que acepte todo eso... realmente quería estar con el

-lo se, ustedes están unido por el hilo rojo-sonríe levemente- mañana es el cumpleaños de Dino-san y quiero que estes ahi Sarafina-san

-no tengo vestido y esas cosas Vongola Decimo, soy una chica que es una completa ignorante en estas cosas... amo a Dino... y se que el tenia razon con eso del hilo pero yo no se como actuar en la mafia

-solo es suficiente que estes ahi, no importa como, él solo te quiere ahí... Romario vendrá y te llevará-sonríe-muchisimas gracias no sabes lo feliz que estará de verte

-¿por qué Dino insiste tanto en casarse, tener una novia y esas cosas?

-es el único heredero de la familia Cavallone, todos lo presionan para que tenga un hijo pero el ... mas que todo quiere estar contigo...-sonríe- Dino-san siempre fue muy maduro excepto ahora, se comporta como un adolescente, escapando porque no sabe qué hacer

-las chicas crecen antes-sonríe- gracias... Decimo Vongola

-Tsuna esta bien, Sarafina-san, después de todo eres la señora del jefe

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar, la chica cayó rendida al suelo, se volvería la señora de la familia Cavallone. Se metió en medio del cerro de libros leyendo sobre etiqueta y cómo debería comportarse, con la nariz metida en libro como ella siempre solía hacerlo. A pesar de todo lo sucedido seguía siendo un ratón de biblioteca

_Esta fiesta es realmente aburrida, todas las chicas parecen no saber nada, riendo tontamente, bebiendo cócteles de colores y comiendo pastelillos. Mi Belladonna...¿estará estudiando ahora?... espero que vaya bien en clases, creo que iré a la universidad como le va yendo, debo preocuparme de que este bien. Es una lastima que no pueda irme de este lugar, después de todo esta es mi casa, es mejor que me vaya y este con los guardianes de Tsuna, es mucho más agradable que estar con las chicas aristócratas hablando de joyas y ropa de diseñador, un reto mental les haría explotar la cabeza... mi Belladona estaría hablando de algo completamente extraño aquí, como de por qué el vino sabe así en Italia y no como en francia, hablando de cada mineral de la tierra que hace que su sabor sea completamente diferente o simplemente de la mezclas de colores que tenían los cuadros haciéndole el efecto de luz que tenían, mencionando cada uno de los tonos que tenia el arbol de la derecha._

El rubio vio a los guardianes más ocupados, así que salió al jardín y se sentó en una banco de mármol, suspiro cansado revolviéndose el cabello. Vio a una mujer caminar de lejos, que tropezaba con sus zapatos y gritaba enojada. El se acerco, como jefe de la mafia debía ayudar a una mujer cualquiera fuera el caso, inclinada tratando de acomodarse los zapatos, el se acerco y le acomodo el zapato. Una bella mujer con un vestido rosa largo de una tela ligera que flotaba con el frío viento de invierno, al igual que su cabello negro

-damisela ¿que hace en el jardín?

-busco a mi prometido-dijo arreglándose el vestido en la parte inferior

-¿y donde se encuentra?

-justo frente a mi-se levanta y le mira- hola Dino

-¿B-B-Belladonna?...e-espera llamare a Romario-dijo nervioso- quizás te has perdido

-no Dino-sonríe- estoy en el lugar correcto-toma sus manos- estoy con mi prometido

-espera ...¡¿como?!

-Dino no me alejaras de ti, eres el final de mi hilo rojo

-ahora te comportas como demente-suspira- Belladonna es peligroso

-es cierto-suspira- recuerdas cuando hablamos la primera vez... me dijiste que tenía que tomar el tren que fuera más complicado y seguirlo porque me haría feliz...tenias razón

-espera, no entiendo nada

-eres tan idiota como siempre-dice con un tic en la frente- Dino... acepto

-espera-le mira la mano- este anillo... ¿aceptas?...¡¿de verdad quieres ser mi esposa?!

-así es-dice sonrojada- a-ahora ... feliz cumpleaños ... Dino

Se acercó a él con cuidado tomándola del rostro y del cuello acercándose para besarle, el rubio quedó algo sorprendido pero finalmente le correspondió levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar en el aire, la dejó suavemente en el suelo y la llevó hasta el salón.

La señora de la casa al fin había llegado


	5. epilogo

La mujer daba leves pinceladas al enorme cuadro con muchos ángeles revoloteando por el lienzo mientras bebía de su taza de té con gafas para ver lo más cerca posible cada detalle del cuadro que estaba reconstruyendo, unos pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo y antes de que el jefe de la familia Cavallone dijera algo ella le habló

-al fin llegas-dijo cansada

-vengo de una misión con Tsuna ¿cómo ha ido mi ratoncita?

-el cuadro del museo es demasiado grande, me faltan manos

-deberías tomarte un descanso-dijo abrazándola por la espalda

-cariño-dijo con un tic en la frente- tenemos algo importante que hablar pero ahora estoy ocupada-suspira

-puedes decírmelo ahora-dijo besando su cuello-¿porque no tomas un descanso?

-cuando estas en una misión, me paso las mismas horas que tu trabajando, recreando pinturas, así que cállate y déjame terminar

-pero si yo ya termine ¿o no?

-pero yo no

-tú puedes entrar a mi oficina e interrumpir lo que quieras

-no son las reglas así de simples, Dino

-bueno aquí no hay reglas... dime ratoncita... ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

-que no me dejas trabajar

-vamos -dijo picándole la mejilla- dime que sucede

-¡idiota!- la mujer le da un golpe, embarrar pintura blanca en el rostro, le mira enojado y se vuelve a concentrar en su trabajo-…estoy embarazada

-¡¿qué?!

No era en especial el tarro de pintura que le lanzó luego la mujer para que la dejara en paz si no la noticia lo que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, apenas un año luego del cumpleaños en que ella confesó sus sentimientos ellos se casaron, hace ya unos 4 meses. Al fin ya terminado el cuadro la mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos donde el descansaba, ella se tumbó a su lado y le apretó la nariz hasta que el despertara

-eres una malvada ratoncita

-hablemos en serio... -suspira- es niño... esta sano, faltan 6 meses

-debiste decírmelo antes...-dijo algo cabizbajo

-yo... caí cuando andaba a caballo, Romario me llevó al hospital y cuando desperté me lo dijeron... fui con los Vongola pero Kyoya dijo que tu posición era peligrosa y que mejor no te delatara

-ese idiota... ¿él lo sabe?

-le conté, es una de tus personas de confianza después de todo, pensé que... como no estabas era mejor que alguien lo supiera en caso de cualquier cosa

-lo hiciste bien...

-estás enojado

-claro que lo estoy-suspira sonriendo-pero no contigo sino porque mi trabajo no me deja estar para ti siempre

-oye... está bien así, entiendo que no estuvieras-dijo acariciándole el rostro- mientras él bebe este bien, no hay problema

Él se levantó y se acercó al pequeño estómago de la mujer y besó su levemente abultado vientre mientras ella acariciaba su barriga él le miro los ojos verdosos y beso suavemente sus labios antes de sonreírle emocionado

-ya he escogido un lugar, al final del pasillo

-esa es mi oficina

-es que de ahí se ve el valle, tu oficina quedará en el piso de abajo, el trabajo de este piso hacia abajo

-de acuerdo, señora Cavallone

-también pintar la habitación y al bebé no debe afectar tanto la mafia

-vamos...a veces afecta... así es la cosa, sé que tu no quieres que esté involucrado pero desde tu y yo... ya sabes, él estuvo involucrado

-no quiero que lo maten ¿entendido?

-entendido, ratoncita

-Dino-suspira- quiero un muffin de arándanos

-reforzar la seguridad, un bebé es un diamante en bruto, sobre todo si sus dos padres son atributo cielo, así que será mejor que no te quedes sola, te tendré que armar una biblioteca aquí porque es mejor que no salgas tanto, también un doctor de confianza por desgracia solo conozco uno-suspira-arreglare todo para que salga bien

-Dino... ¿y mi muffin de arándanos?

Lleno de regalos, no regalos comunes como simples juguetes, sino armas, regalos antiguos, incluso un auto, juguetes finos y ropa de diseñador, un bebé esperado desde hace tiempo. La mujer estaba preocupada, nerviosa y dolorida claro, después de todo solo le faltaban dos semanas estimadas y estaba a la mira y vista de todos, siendo la señora de la familia Cavallone, durmiendo apenas un par de horas, comiendo solo lo necesario pensando solo en la seguridad de su pequeño.

Durante las reuniones era lo peor, paseándose dificultosamente por los pasillos y mucho peor ese día donde un enemigo, exactamente un enemigo de su familia discutía planes de paz con su esposo y el jefe Vongola. Fue un alivio para ella ver el abrirse la puerta de la sala, fue cuando vio al jefe enemigo riéndose desenfrenadamente al verla molestando considerablemente, ella le ordenó salir de la mansión pero solo era un anciano loco de poder que tuvo que ser escoltado por los guardias para sacarlo de la mansión. Cuando su esposo se acercó a ella vio la cara pálida de la mujer quieta y con la cara congelada

-¿belladona?

-¿Sarafina-san te encuentras bien?

-yo... se me rompió

-¿que se rompió?-preguntaron los dos

-¡se me rompido la fuente!-dijo agitando de la camisa al rubio-¡el bebé ya viene! ¡¿Qué diablos esperas?!

-¡Dino-san!

Solo atino a caerse al suelo, desmayado y conmocionado, la mujer estaba a punto de agarrarle y azotarle pero el jefe Vongola fue más prudente y le llevó hasta el hospital. Ella esperaba con el ceño fruncido leyendo un libro la hora con fuertes dolores cada par de minutos mientras el rubio estaba desesperado dando vuelta de aquí para allá y el castaño estaba con un vaso con hielo para la mujer

-Tsuna, gracias por traerme

-es un placer para mi ayudarlos, sé que Dino-san no está del todo preparado para lo que ocurrirá

-Dino es una niña llorona-suspira-le di miles de libros para que los leyera y lo único que hizo fue entrenar

-tienes razón, debió quizás leer un poco pero él también la tiene, si no entrenamos constantemente no estaremos preparados para una amenaza

-aun así ¿cómo es tan idiota para solo pasearse en el pasillo?...

-Sarafina-san ¿necesitas que llamemos a alguien?

-no hay nadie, aparte de los Vongola-sonríe levemente- me alegra que estés aquí

-todos están ansiosos por la llegada de Bruno, pero yo mismo quiero esperar el momento, todos vendrán luego

Pasadas unas horas nació el pequeño Bruno Cavallone, una criatura pequeña de cabello rubio muy fino y enormes ojos verdosos, la mujer lo sujetaba entre sus cansados brazos a la pequeña criatura mientras el rubio los rodeaba a ambos en un apretado abrazo, tranquilo dormía mientras en su regordeta mano sujetaba una sonajera de plata antiguo de la familia Cavallone, lleno de regalos y de felicitaciones de parte de los aliados

Pronto comenzó a crecer y ya tenía dos años mientras corría con sus corta piernas por la mansión perseguido por Dino, no solo era pequeño, era hábil y escurridizo, escondiéndose tras puertas, cuadros y cortinas, jugando a las escondidas mientras el padre que salía tarde para una reunión buscaba su corbata, la mujer se acercó a él y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa y le puso otra suspirando largamente mientras lo hacía, él tomó su rostro y le besó sonriendo mientras tomaba al pequeño escondido tras la cortina

-es tu turno-hablo el rubio

-ayer fue mi turno

-pero en la tarde lo cuide yo

-eso no cuenta Dino

-voy tarde, esta reunión es muy importante-dijo dándole al niño y un corto beso- ¡que tengas buen día!-dijo antes de salir corriendo

-ese niño -mira al pequeño-bueno, vámonos al museo, mamá tiene mucho trabaja

Apenas un niño pequeño pero aun así pintaba lienzos blancos que su madre preparaba para que él se divirtiera usando sus manos con los ojos abiertos enormemente pintando cada lienzo inmaculado con miles de colores, manteniéndolo entretenido, era la perfecta combinación de su padre y su madre, expresivo y artístico a la vez que intrépido y aventurero, apenas dos años y ya era mundialmente conocido como el príncipe Cavallone

-lamento la tardanza, ratoncita

-al menos se ha entretenido-suspira- el sábado es mi día libre

-entonces será el mío también -sonríe- el domingo tienes la exposición ¿quieres que vaya?

-claro que debes estar ahí...financian la mitad y la otra mitad lo hace Tsuna, ustedes están dementes, pagar todo lo que hago solo porque yo lo hago

-vamos, te hace feliz... bueno, me voy de paseo con Bruno

-fíjate que se coma toda su comida, siempre haces que deje el brócoli y debe comerse todo

-ratoncita, yo no comía brócoli

-ruedas por las escaleras cada mañana

Apenas un descuido fue suficiente para que un dardo les llegara a ambos, haciéndoles caer en el suelo, los ojos pesados y un frío agudo recorriendo su cuerpo. Lo último que vieron ambos fue el pequeño siendo llevado en brazos en cámara lenta, luego una explosión en el museo haciendo caer varios pedazos sobre ellos.

El rubio le trató como pudo de cubrir con su cuerpo pero su caja arma les ayudó a salir, Enzo, con la ayuda del agua de los pinceles que tenía la mujer lo suficiente para que los pedazos más grandes no cayeran sobre ellos. Un ataque masivo, en la mansión Cavallone, parte de la mansión Vongola y en el museo donde se encontraban ambos, simples bombas para llamar la atención y así poder llegar al príncipe Cavallone

Un ataque apenas despertaron era el plan que ambos tenían en mente, la mujer sabia disparar, no era en especial la mejor pero era buena sobre todo con la determinación que tenían ambos juntos de recuperar al pequeño que yacía dormido en el suelo en el cuartel enemigo. Los Vongola y los Cavallone aliados, peleando juntos para llegar hasta el pequeño, antes de que el jefe fuera a acabar con él, la mujer se adelantó llegándole la bala en un brazo pero salvando al pequeño, callo rendida abrazando al pequeño dormido mientras su esposo con cara seria acabo con todo. La misma familia mafiosa que buscaba a la chica antes ahora buscaba al pequeño con la cara manchada de sangre de su madre además de mínimos cortes y raspones con los brazos, nada grave. Se acercó a ambos arrodillados mientras les pedía perdón, ella se levantó con dificultad y tomó al pequeño entre su brazo bueno, lentamente caminaron hasta la salida donde los Vongola se encargaron de llevarlos a los tres al hospital

A la mañana siguiente lo único que reacción la mujer fue a saltar y gritar el nombre de su hijo, chocando con el rubio que estaba escribiendo una carta, ella le miró intrigada y se la quitó de las manos rompiéndola con sus dientes y con su mano buena, lanzándola al suelo

-¿qué hiciste?

-ibas a hacer la misma idiotez de la otra vez y dejarnos solos, esperando protegernos pero no funcionará

-es que... tengo que protegerlos

-bueno quédate cerca y volvámonos fuertes, fue una tontería de mi parte dejar a todos tus subordinados lejos para hacer seguro a Bruno, siendo que cerca de Romario y todos estará bien

-gracias...por cierto... la casa exploto

-¿toda?

-no se quemó nada bajo el nivel del suelo

-solo un par de cuadros y los pequeñas cosas de bruno, vamos tendremos que ir a otro lugar mientras, habrá que reconstruirla... es una lastima

-descuida ya comenzó todo tomará unas semanas pero ya comenzó el trabajo

Las piernas regordetas se podían ver bajo los pantaloncillos del pequeño Cavallone paseándose por el pasillo con un libro seguido de Romario, indicándole que entrara al cuarto de sus padres para luego cerrar la puerta luego de que el pequeño entrara, el rubio lo tomó y lo sentó junto a ella, el pequeño sujeto su libro de animales

-no tiene nada de malo, le pusieron suero por la deshidratación pero ya está bien del todo

-¿tú te has curado?

-yo no tengo nada, ratoncita

-tienes una raspadura en la nariz-dijo buscando en la chaqueta que tenía puesta, sacando una bandita y pegándosela en la nariz- mamá siempre está preparada

-mamá-dijo indicando en un libro una oveja

-si Bruno-dijo riendo-esa felpuda oveja es mamá

-papá-dijo indicándole a la madre un dibujo de un caballo

-ese caballo desbocado es papá-suspira- al menos estas bien eso es lo importa

-¿te duele mucho?

-¿hablas de mi brazo?... no es nada

-lo han reconstruido casi todo...funcionará y pronto volverás a pintar

-quiero una biblioteca en casa y un cuarto para pintar, uno especial para eso

-vamos ratoncita tendrás todo para que sigas siendo un ratón de biblioteca-dijo antes de besarla


End file.
